


Indirect Deposit - Extra Scene

by LetItRaines



Series: Indirect Deposit [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, extra scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetItRaines/pseuds/LetItRaines
Summary: This is an extra scene that comes after the ending of the original story aka Killian Jones has to take his newborn daughter to one of his lectures with him.





	Indirect Deposit - Extra Scene

“Um, Dr, Jones, can we ask why you have a baby strapped to your chest?”

  
  
“Ah,” he sighs, closing his eyes for a moment as he feels his daughter move in her wrap. When he looks down, Sienna is still sleeping, and he hopes it stays that way for the next hour and fifteen minutes even though she’ll likely wake to be fed. “So my wife is still on maternity leave and had to go into work unexpectedly today to deal with one of her cases. We don’t have a daycare for Sienna here yet because the one we used for our older daughter isn’t near our new place, and alas, I had to bring her with me. I hope you guys don’t mind.”

  
  
“Can we see her?” Savannah asks, her face lighting up in the same way that half the class does while the others not so subtly roll their eyes.

  
  
“She’s asleep right now, but I can show you some pictures.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and mirrors it to the projector while he looks for some to show. It’s a bit of a dangerous game mirroring his phone to the screen. His pictures are likely fine, but he knows that somewhere in there are a few more risqué pictures of his wife and possibly a few family moments that he’d rather not share with his students. They’re private, precious, and he’s learned to treasure the memories, the one photographed or not. He missed two months of Sawyer’s life, and he is never missing anything again, especially now that he’s got three ladies who are the light of his entire world. “And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. No one ever cares about their professor’s personal life unless they want to waste time.”

  
  
“Yeah, but you talk about your family a lot. We like them. And babies are cute.”

  
  
“Until they scream.”

  
  
“Amen to that,” he laughs as he looks up to Luke in the back before clicking on a picture he took of Emma holding Sienna on Sunday while they played with Sawyer in the park. That’s far too many S’s, but he likes his daughters’ names. He only got to pick out one of them, but they’re perfect. The names, not the kids. He loves them, but the sunshine and roses of it all began to fade on about night thirty-four of wailing and refusing to eat.

 

Lights of his life.

 

And the people who keep him up at night.

 

Maybe he thinks they’re a little perfect.

 

But Emma looks so beautiful in this picture, her hair mixing in with the sunlight and emerald eyes actually shining, and she’s got this smile on her face...God, it’s a smile he loves so damn much. And Sienna looks so ecstatic to be outside even though she’s only ten weeks and doesn’t really know. Her blonde peach fuzz shines a little too. She doesn’t have nearly as much hair as Sawyer did when she was born, and if she did, it wouldn’t be nearly as bold. Genetics are so odd that his children could look so like he and Emma and so not like each other. Of course, he and Emma don’t exactly look alike. “So this is my wife, as you guys know, and this is Sienna Rose Jones. And yes, I realize she’s the cutest baby you’ll ever see, and if you say otherwise, I’ll fail you.”

 

“What about your other daughter?”

 

“She never hears a word of this, Mr. Ramirez,” he scoffs, rolling his eyes a bit at his favorite student if he were to have favorite students before switching to a picture of Sawyer in the middle of an attempt to get into Sienna’s crib. It was all fine, but Sawyer definitely was having a bit of an issue having another kid around for awhile, but she seems to have adjusted to it. Instead of showing that picture, though, he finds one of her when they went to a pumpkin patch two weeks ago. She’s in a blue jumper, one that brings out her eyes, and she has paint covering the red and white stripes of her long sleeved t-shirt underneath her. Her hair is long enough to need to be braided or pulled up every day, and Emma’s been teaching him how to braid hair in different ways. She says it’s for their kids. He knows it’s so that he can play with her hair since she enjoys that.

 

“This is Sawyer, my oldest,” he continues, tracing his finger over the picture. “We’d gone to a pumpkin patch and she got to paint a pumpkin. I believe it was supposed to be a minion, but really, all it did was get the paint all over her clothes.”

 

“How old is she now?”

 

“Three and a half, growing like a weed.”

 

“How’d you meet your wife?” Lola asks him, and he smiles to himself. They’re trying to distract him, and he’s going to fall into their trap. He’s in a good mood today, even with the chaos at home and Emma freaking out over a kid in one of her cases possibly having to go to foster care (he knows that’s why she went in, why he’s got his daughter strapped to his chest right now while his other is at her pre-school) if she didn’t go in and try to clear things out.

 

“So you guys really don’t want to read A Christmas Carol today?” His class groans, each and every one of them, and he stifles his laugh before looking down at Sienna to make sure she hasn’t woken up. He keeps waiting for it. She has to. There’s no way that he’s going to get away with having a quiet baby for his entire lecture. “Oh come on, you are all ridiculous. You’re university students who are reading a simple book because I wanted us to have a break before we delve into your essays.”

 

“It’s not even Halloween yet, Dr. Jones, and we’re reading a Christmas story.”

 

“Yeah, well, no offense to you all, but I won’t be teaching you all over winter break. I’d say you could come over to the apartment, but my wife would kill me.”

 

“The old ball and chain, yeah?”

 

“And five points docked off Brannon’s essay. I’d dock more, but, well, I believe it’s unethical. Plus, you are already screwed if you think that being married is some kind of torture where your wife controls what you do.”

 

His students quietly laugh, none of them wanting to get too much in Brannon’s face and all of them likely scared that he’ll dock points off of their essays too. He’s lax, but he does have his limits. Usually they’re academic. And he’s not going to dock the points, but Brannon doesn’t have to know that.

 

“So your wife?” Lola asks him again as she twists her hair up into a ponytail.

 

He clicks his tongue before looking down at his phone and immediately going to find a picture of Emma on their wedding day. No one would ever know that it was their wedding day from first glance, but he does. That’s what matters. Emma’s dressed in a pair of jeans and a pale pink blouse, the sleeves flowing off from the elbows. Her hair falls down in front of her, the slight waves draping over her shoulders and her chest. Her hair is wonderful, glorious even, and he’ll never quite be over it, even when it gets in his face when they’re sleeping or doing more enjoyable activities that have led to their children.

 

Well, child.

 

The other got here in a way that would make a damn good television show. Jane the Virgin kind of stole their thunder, though.

 

Not that he watches Jane the Virgin.

 

(He does.)

 

But in the picture Emma has this bright smile on her lips, one that takes up her entire face, and it’s just after they’d gotten married at the courthouse, Sawyer having a meltdown while the ceremony was being done. It had been a disaster, but it had been the best disaster of his life.

 

He wouldn’t change it for a thing.

 

“So this is my wife, Emma,” he starts, sitting down on his stool and adjusting Sienna. “You all know a lot about her from my stories, some of you have seen her pictures on my desk, more of you would if you showed up to my office hours, and if you’re lucky, you might get to see this beauty in person one day.”

 

“She’s far too pretty for you.”

 

“Matthew Ramirez, you are lucky I like you because you and Brannon are walking on thin ice. Except Brannon was wrong, and you’re right.” He kicks at a pull in the carpet, looking down at his loafers and making a note that he needs a new pair. Maybe for Christmas. “But anyways, Emma and I lived in the same apartment building. We were across the hall from each other and kind of knew each other, but it wasn’t until she lost her key and the landlord wasn’t available to let her in her apartment that we really began talking.”

 

He leaves out a lot of the truth when he tells this story to anyone that is not family, but it’s not because he’s somehow ashamed over how he and Emma became friends or how Sawyer was conceived. It’s because it’s personal, and he’d rather not have all of his students and then all of the people they speak to knowing a story that he wants to treasure with Emma. Their story is unconventional, but it’s theirs.

 

Some things should be kept private.

 

“She’s this spitfire who is as brilliant as she is gorgeous, as funny as she is kind, and as caring as she is cunning when she needs to be. And she’s not a ball and chain, Brannon. She’s by and large the greatest thing to ever happen to me, and I’m glad to be committed to her and my daughters for the rest of my days. Now, who wants to read some Dickens?”

 

His class goes as normal, even if his students never really settle after their distractions. It doesn’t help that Sienna wakes up with ten minutes left absolutely wailing, her face turning as red as a tomato. He tries everything short of feeding her right then, but when she doesn’t stop crying, he knows that’s what she needs. So with a sigh, he releases the class early, telling them to finish the book for the quiz on Tuesday. They groan, but it’s a short read. The quiz is to help them, not hurt them, but college students, like toddlers and newborns, often whine without much reason.

 

Well, there’s a reason, but sometimes it’s simply that they don’t like something.

 

He takes Sienna to his office to feed her before packing up all of his things (plus an extra diaper bag that weighs more than the actual baby) and loading up in the car to go home. When he opens the front door to the apartment, he’s greeted with the sound of Sawyer belting out the words to the PJ Masks theme song and Emma joining along with her, her voice a little more soothing. There are toys all over the floor despite him cleaning on Sunday, but honestly, he doesn’t care. This is his life, one he stumbled into and then chose for himself, and despite – or maybe because of – every single bump (pregnancy bumps included) in the road, he can’t imagine his life going any other way.

 

“Sawyer, I think someone is home who needs a big hug,” Emma prods, poking Sawyer in the back until she turns and looks at the door, her eyes blowing wide before she drops the toy microphone she was holding to run toward him, jumping on his leg at the same time that he puts Sienna’s car seat down.

 

That will never get old. Ever.

 

“Daddy,” she yells, laughing as he scoops her up and covers her face in his many tickly kisses (her words, not his) as he can. “I went to school today.”

 

“That is very impressive, little love, but I’ll have you know that your sister is the youngest university student to ever exist in the Jones household, possibly the world.”

 

Sawyer looks at him with her brows furrowed and lips pursed, like she doesn’t have any idea what he’s saying, and she doesn’t. He knows that she doesn’t, but Emma does. So he’ll get to talking to his daughter later, get to talking about things she actually understands, but first, he’s going to kiss the holy hell out of his wife so that their ten week old feels embarrassment.

 

If she’s going to be a university student at the place where her dad teaches, she’s going to need to be able to handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr at [let-it-raines](https://let-it-raines.tumblr.com/)! Feel free to stop by and send me a message!


End file.
